fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto Forever)
Note: This is an adaptation of Sasuke Uchiha using info from both the fanon version and the Narutopedia version and is for the usage in my story as a kage. (To Team 7) "Thanks to the verry man who I hated more then anything else, the man who is my purpose in life, the man who I sworn to kill, even if it means killing myself in the process, was the man who saved my life that day. He gave me power; more then I could have ever gained in my lifetime, and relisation dawned uphon me that I really don't care what Itachi did to my pathetic clan years ago. Good riddence, I say. Family doesen't matter. Friends don't matter. All what matters to me is power; and all I had to do to gain it was kill a few people to prove my self worth. Chuckles...Of corse, I used Chidori for that." Only will revenge bring peace - AlphaRay Wavnd Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, "Uchiha Sasuke") is the main dynamic character in the series. In Naruto Forever, he is the last member of the Uchiha Clan, the founder of the Fuma Clan, the co-founder and Nidaime Otokuku of Otogakure, the Captin-Commander of Koukon, the founder and leader of the Chosen Elites and Team X. Plot History Background Sasuke Uchiha is the last member of the noble Uchiha clan of Konohagakure. During his childhood his brother Itachi Uchiha had assassinated his whole entire clan which caused Sasuke to harbor a deep hatred for him. He was shown as a highly skilled ninja, in his Konoha days, who possessed the Sharingan. He was first seen being placed on Team 7 were after they compleated a great amount of simple missions, were given a C-Ranked one. Howerver, the mission turned out to be more diffcult then expected and almost fell at his battle with Haku. Satsfied with thier sucess on thier a-Ranked Mission, Kakashi decided to enter them in the Chunin exams. During the second stage located in the Forest of Death, he was confronted with Orochimaru, one of the three Legendary Sannin. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke's Sharingan for his own so he gave him the Curse Mark in order for Sasuke to seek him for power. In the finial round, he fought against Gaara but was interrupted due to the village being under attack by Orochimaru, Sunagakure, and Otogakure ninja. After the invasion Sasuke was confronted by the Sound Four (Orochimaru's personal guards) and left Konoha. He went with them to meet up with Orochimaru, during that time he was sealed within a coffin while he was in a comma like state (due to the drug he used to progress his curse mark to level 2). When Naruto learned of his disappearance from the village from Sakura, he formed a squad consisting of Neji, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru to find him. Later on after Sasuke was released from the coffin (while Naruto was fighting off Kimimaro) he escaped to the Valley of the End though Naruto managed to track him down. They fought a huge battle but in the end Sasuke won then disappeared. Two years later rumors of Sasuke being seen began to surface. Sasuke had been training with Orochimaru the last two and a half years with Orochimaru. Sasuke had confronted Naruto a few times during Shippuden. During Part II he managed to "kill" Orochimaru while Orochimaru was trying to posses his body (more like suppress him). He formed the organization of Hebi (Snake) which consisted of Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu. Sasuke fought with Deidara of the Akatsuki shortly after the group had been formed and he managed to win (though Manda was killed in the process). At the Uchiha compound he fought a tough battle with his older brother Itachi. It was a long battle consisting of genjutsu and much more including Itachi using all three Mangekyou Sharingan techniques. In the end Sasuke won and Itachi died though Zetsu commented that Itachi was possibly injured before the battle. After the battle Sasuke collapsed in a near death state but managed to revived by Madara Uchiha (under the guise of Tobi). Madara told him about Itachi's horrible past as well as the evil past of the Uchiha clan itself. Hearing this Sasuke heeded Madara's words and ended up turning team Snake into team Hawk as a sign of change. But in order for him to complete the destruction of Konohagakure, he must first capture the Eight-Tails host. After a short search they found him and started a battle. The capture attempt got off to a bad start, as Killer Bee easily defeats both Suigetsu and Jugo and easily gains the upper hand against Sasuke by mortally wounding him with many blades to the chest. Sasuke grows concern for his teammates as they barely escape Kirābī's wrath. Sasuke then activates Mangekyou Sharingan and casts Amaterasu at the Eight-Tailed Kirābī which knocks him out, "Hawk" then proceeds to capture him. Sasuke later fights the Raikage and Mizukage at the Kage Summit. After a large battle, he is beaten but saved by Madara. Karin later heals him as he prepares to fight and Kill Danzo for revenge. Danzo manages to escape Sasuke's wrath by using Igzani and gloats about Itachi while doing so. After a finial clash, Danzo thought he won, but this was proved false as Sasuke had used a genjustu to fool him. After escapeing Danzo's last attempt to kill him, Sasuke states that he is going to Kohona, though Madara warns him not to be reckless. He later meets up with his former team mates and almost kills Sakura, but Naruto comes to the rescue. Getting tired with his former friends, Sasuke tells them about his pleasure of revenge and crime for killing Danzo. Later he asks Madara to transplant Itachi's eyes into him. Madara agrees but then tells Sasuke he will need a while to recuperate from the operation. A while later just before the Fourth Great Shinobi World War starts, Sasuke is seen recovering from his inguries. He then marches off to battle with Naruto in the Valley of the end. Naruto Forever Main Article: Sasuke's Sypnosis Sasuke does not have a very huge role in Forever but instead appears as a hologram and is often metioned by some shinobi. Howerver, later on in the series, Sasuke becomes a more active character and appears frequently throughout the series. In addition to serving his various duties, he watches battles of interest and then reports the outcome to his allies, and eats the bodies of Otogakure's dead associates.sasuke does roam around the world battling only the strongest people this includes kakashi hatake,sigma uchiha and ryun uchiha he never lost so far Appearence It has been years since the events of Shippuden, yet Sasuke still looks quite young. He has spiky waist-length hair that is black with a blue-tint to it, onyx-colored eyes, and pale colored skin. He is noticeably muscular and tall. Sasuke changes outfits so many times through the series, it is hard to keep track of what he is wearing. Though currently, he wears the armor and weilds the war fan of Madara Uchiha. As the story progressed, the Uchiha symbol became smaller and smaller, untill he replaced it with the Taiyuka Clan symbol. ﻿Personailty Sasuke has showed that he had stayed true to his original personality; being cold, lonely, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, unintrested in relationships, and being extremely prideful and loyal to the Taiyuka clan. While still having a lust for revenge, he still holds onto the notion of friendship and often spares the innocent. After taking the pososion of Otokage, he became a rather laid-back and unenthusiastic character who apparently spends much of his time asleep. He is not particularly interested in whatever is going on around him, one of his notions is putting small things that are unimportant first expecialy in battle, such as that fighting will cause him to miss dinner or a nap, and that if he is bothered while doing any of these things, it had better be for a good reason. When he is interested in battle, he has an odd sence of honor when fighting. During battle, Sasuke is extremely arrogant with his opponents, telling them what they should have done, then attacking them viciously as well as unnecessarily using extremely powerful moves. He does not like to be underestimated, and becomes greatly annoyed once he is. Sasuke normaly likes to show off during fights; he often lets enemies know that he is proud of his power, as he has worked very hard for it. He became annoyed if he was interrupted for whatever reason while trying to strike a pose. When the situation called for it, however, Sasuke could become extremely serious. He could also be quite perceptive in a calm, collected manner, analyzing his opponent's moves and properly choosing how to counter them. ﻿Powers and Abilities From an early age, various characters have noted Sasuke's amazing potential. Zonnie, Tigerstar, Kyuaku, and Darcia have all stated that Sasuke can become much stronger than Zonnie, who was already considered a genius above all others, and the latter even saying that Sasuke is stronger than he was at the same age. Madara has also stated to Zetsu that in time, Sasuke could become more powerful than Nagato. After revealing his Ryukagan, Zestu has stated that Sasuke could verry well even overpower Madara himself in a doujustu battle. In Naruto Forever, Sasuke's strength is strong enough for many people to concider him fit to rule not only Otogakure but the entire Sound Kingdom, and after controlling the Jyuubi, Kabuto stated that Sasuke was "stronger then ever before".at the end of sasukes trainig he fought nihiga otsutsuki close the death sasuke encoutered his true self deep withen him and after admiting his mistakes and he became one with his inner self unlocking inner arts a one in a million art General Genius Intellect: Sasuke is established as a genius, even by the battle-excelling Uchiha clan's standards at the series' start, excelling at all that he does and finding little difficulty in more challenging tasks. Scoring the highest in the performance tests and one of the highest in written tests, he easily graduated at the top of his class in the Academy. His prowess with Uchiha Fire Release and weapon-based techniques surprised Kakashi during their first training session. As a child, Sasuke has also claimed that he read the entire encyclopediea collection from A to Z in less then three months. In Naruto Forever, Sasuke was able to create a B-Ranked ninjustu and use it effortlessly in a matter of seconds. This naturaly avanced growth rate plus his training method of Kage Bushin allows the Uchiha to effortlessy learn techniques that would take even the best of shinobi years in a matter of days, and even hours. As he claimed he was learning at least 120 techniques a day dueing his time with Orochimaru. Sasuke seems to have gained more Knowledege as well; some examples include deducting a justu's nature transformation just by watching the hand seals and solving numerous puzzles. Shinobi Skills: Sasuke primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, of which he has a vast arsenal due to his Ryukagan. With this arsenal, he can attack or defend against his opponents in numerous manners. While used less often, he has also shown to have impressive skills in genjutsu, which he can use to throw off his opponents as a set-up for stronger attacks, as well as cause a tremendous amount of mental damage. In addition, he has proven to be very adept in taijutsu, which, combined with his impressive speed, allows him to effectively catch his opponents off guard and evade attacks. Infact, moast of his fighting style in Part II mainly relies on his speed and the new addition of his chokuto, to which he has demonstrated masterful swordsmanship. While the actual level of his swordmanship is unknown, he has been praised by Senjustu Hozuki, Killer Bee and Mifune, who all are highly trained in the art of Kenjustu. Aside from his initial training with Orochimaru, he is basically on a "learn as you go" training regimen thus his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. During fights, he easily observes his opponent and accurately sees through their abilities without losing his calm state, then he correctly chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. Also, his resolution enables him to pick strategies in which he requires getting hurt in order to defeat the enemy, thereby showing tremendous endurance and willpower. Moreover, he has proven skillful in areas such as tracking, trap-making, survival, stealth, assassination, hunting, skinning, fishing, torture and interrogation, and playing instrutments as well as numerous other skills he learned from monks from him traveling as a missing-nin. Great Chakra Power: '''It can also be assumed that Sasuke has a fairly high amount of chakra, since he was able to summon Manda in a weakened state with Manda being a high level summon. When Sasuke first arrived at the Land of Sound and gave Kabuto a frightening glare, Orochimaru noted Sasuke's exceptional chakra. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox noted that Sasuke has the same foul chakra as Madara's. Karin had also noted that Sasuke's chakra had gotten darker and colder than ever, more so than the corrupting influence of the Cursed Seal of Heaven; it has since continued to grow even more potent along with the development of Susanoo. Ryukagan Sasuke's main abilitly due to his heirtage is the '''Ryukagan (濃青イ, reptile unlimited spiral wheel). It's appearence is black colored scera, golden eyes, small blood-red diamond shaped irides, and black pupils that fill up the irides giving them a reptile appearence. The Ryukagan's abilitly grants users the abilities of all of the Five Doujustu (Sharingan, Bakuygan, Rinnegan, Taifugan, Seshogan) in exchange for the users eyesight. It should also be noted that these eyes make the user cry tears of blood. Sasuke is a master of these eyes and is compared as the Sage of the Sixth paths sucessor.sasuke has also become known around the world as the sage of the ryukagan kagegan Jinchuriki Transformations Main Article: Sasuke Uchiha's Jinchuriki Forms Due to the incident in the sealing, the Bijuu were released, and all of them were sealed inside of him. ﻿This caused the bijuu to merge into the Jyuubi (somehow the nine-tails recovered it's other half of chakra during the process), a black furred wolf with black colored chakra with a red outline. Madara developed the Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seal that was actualy a set of seals desined to hold the Jyuubi, acess it's powers and prevent it's extraction by force. According to Madara, just by having the Ten-Tails inside of him, the Sage of Six Paths had surpassed all of his peers. So it is assumed that the same thing can be said about Sasuke. From the information revealed so far, as it's current jinchuriki, Sasuke is gifted with all the abilities of the nine bijuu into one body. Unlike other hosts, who train to gain control of their beasts, Sasuke did this during the sealing process with the aid of his Ryukagan. He therefore has access to its chakra willingly and takes on the a form of the Sage of Six Paths in his chakra shroud: showing a slightly modofied version of his Dragon Nine Consuming Seal. Aside from that, he can also partially transform into the tailed beast, or fully transform if he so desires. After meeting with Azien, he later discoveres and uses the Earth Matrix instead.sasuke also gained the rinnesharingan for his ten tails he also gained a powerful barrier that is able to consume the chakara out of any jutsu from defense to attacks battles Sasuke uchiha vs the 3 yonko List of Auspice Techniques Main Article: Sasuke's Justu List Stats Weaknesses Dispite his power, Sasuke just like all shinobi does have his weakness and thus must be careful in battle. He is a bit too arrogant, and becomes hot-headed when underestimated. Dispite his somewhat emotionless dementor, Sasuke does have a few phobias such as clowns, worms, and heights (to an extent). It should also be noted that if he is given any type of food with sugar in it, he becomes hyper with his speed being unmatched and moves unpredictable. While good for overcomming hard battles, Sasuke seems to sufer from a terrible sugar crash afterwards leading this abilitly to only be used when nessary. Equipment Sage Tools: '''The '''Sage Tools (賢人ツールを, Kenjinru) are the group of tools that Sasuke made himself by compressed with the flames from Amerastu, dried in the sea of Susanoo and purafied in the relm of Tysukami. Each tool is unique, and they each have a special abilitly that is unique to them. Howerver, these tools require so much chakra that any human would die just from using them once. Of corce, as the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki, this was not a problem for Sasuke. Xzion Kyomata: 'This is Sasuke Uchiha's own weapon which is the counterpart to Naruto's Holy Talon﻿. It resembles a large sized (appearing to be Sasuke's own height) black and red colored scythe that has a dragon carved around it. On the bottom of it is a steel chain that connects to an iron ball. When in use, the Dragon glows an errie reddish/orange color. 'Metal Whires: One of Sasuke's signature weapons, he is well known for his usage in the metal whires. Infact, the string reeling technique has become one of his signature moves due to his intellect and adaptability with it. He can controll mutiple weapons by using the strings, disarm foes, and even create cages to subdue the victim. Orb of Perim: Sasuke carries a necklace with the Taiyuka Clan symbol on his neck. He states that this is a symbol of trust and heirtage, impling that whoever wears this jewl is the sucessor to the Taiyuka Clan. Besides this fact, the jewl is also shown to increse the potential of a persons ninjustu by 10%. Quotes (To Naruto) "Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it?! It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it?! Huh?! I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that?!" (To Madara) "If you think I'm just a foolish kid ruled by his emotions, that's fine. Following Itachi's path would be childish, the whispering of fools who don't know hatred. If anyone else tries to ridicule the way I live, I'll slaughter everyone they ever cared about. And then maybe they'll understand what it's like to taste... a little of my hatred." (To Gaara) "I have long since closed my eyes... My only goal is in the darkness." (To Team Kakashi) "I finally... I finally got my first bit of revenge for Itachi. I killed one of the Konoha elders here... The one called Danzō. I've never felt anything like it. It's like the disgrace of the Uchiha clan is being cleansed. Like I'm separating the Uchiha clan from the rotten ninja world. You might even say it's what Konoha always wanted. You always repudiated the Uchiha clan, so now we will disappear from your memories just like you always wanted. When I kill everyone in Konoha! By severing the bond, we will be purified! That will be the true revival of the Uchiha clan!" (To Naruto) "Naruto... it's too late, nothing you can say will change me! I'm going to kill you and every last person in your beloved village! It's time to make your choice! Kill me and become a hero, or die at my hand and become another one of my victims!" (To Madara) "Human, demon, Hollow, vizard, Gudalian, Vexos...Avenger or Ristence. I don't care who or what you are! I kill anyone who gets in my way of revenge!" (To Naruto and Sakura) "Your opnion, it doesn't change a damn thing." (To Kakashi) "If you are going to judge me by my actions, and opions, and not look at the full frame of the story, then you have no right to be called Hokage." (To Yuna Owna) "Trusting in someone is the same as depending on them. That is something the weak do. I have no use for it." (To Tigerstar)'' No, no mercy. Your first Mistake was attacking my village.Your last was kidnapping my wife. Your moast deadly mistake, howerver, was killing my cusin.'' Triva -Unlike most characters in Naruto, Sasuke doesn't address anyone with honorifics at the end of their names (except to his parents, clan members, and Itachi when he was a child), like "Kakashi-sensei" or "Orochimaru-sama", something the Japanese would consider very insulting or rude. -In the June 2006 edition of Shonen Jump, Kakashi remarked that, while Sasuke is a genius, he is dull to teach because he learns everything easily, compared to the less predictable Naruto. -Although Sasuke's first appearance is generally thought to be chapter 3, he can actually be seen sitting behind Naruto in chapter 1, page 12. -Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan is the only one that doesn't have three points. It consists of three overlapping ellipses, giving it six points. It is also the only Sharingan to have inverse colors; while most are red with black designs, Sasuke's is black with red designs. -According to the third Naruto databook: *Sasuke's hobbies are training and taking walks. *Sasuke wishes to fight against the upper ninjas of Konoha (according to the first and second databooks, he wanted to fight Itachi). *Sasuke's favorite foods are omusubi with okaka and tomatoes, while his least favorites are nattō and anything sweet. *Sasuke has completed 16 official missions in total: 7 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 6 A-rank, 0 S-rank. *Sasuke's favorite word is "power" (力, chikara). -According to the first Naruto fanbook, while in the Academy Sasuke had the highest grade in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, but he had the lowest grade in cooperation and the second-lowest grade in assertiveness, bringing down his average. His overall grade was second place to Ino's.